It is known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. In such a fuel tank, a cover is provided for a fuel delivery module to seal an opening through which the fuel delivery module has been assembled into the fuel tank. In some cases, the fuel delivery module consists only of a cover/flange to which either an electrical fuel pump and/or a mechanism for indicating fuel is attached. Recently, the trend has been to construct fuel delivery modules with an integral reservoir. Various valves, sensors, pressure regulators, as well as filters have been added over time. In some fuel tanks, a fuel limiting vent valve and other vent valves required for venting the fuel tank are mounted in the fuel tank and vented to a vehicle carbon canister.
The fill limiting vent valve (FLVV), as one of its functions, seals a vent of the fuel tank if the vehicle rolls over in an accident. In an accident, however, a side of the fuel tank may be crumpled and the FLVV impacted. The impact could damage or disconnect the FLVV, leaving an opening through which fuel may escape.
One attempt to solve this problem is to mount the FLVV to the fuel tank. In this configuration, a connector allows the FLVV to move with the tank, without being damaged. However, this configuration is not practical to allow the FLVV to be mounted on the reservoir assembly of the fuel delivery module because it leaves the valves mounted on the reservoir assembly vulnerable to damage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cover assembly for a fuel delivery module of a fuel tank to mount a fill limiting vent valve for venting of the fuel tank. It is also desirable to provide a cover assembly for a fuel delivery module of a fuel tank that allows a fill limiting vent valve to move relative to the fuel tank. It is further desirable to provide a cover assembly for a fuel delivery module of a fuel tank with a fill limiting vent valve, which moves with a side of the fuel tank without damage or disengagement.